Forgotten again
by SHUlover11
Summary: Yuki keeps forgetting, what'll happen to Shuichi


hey all, this is my first gravi fanfic and its a one sot for now. its an angst/romance   
  
so go easy on me. i feel like the shits   
  
right now. and its loooooooonnnnnnggggg, i warn you know.   
  
Summary:Yuki keeps forgetting. What'll happen to Shuichi?  
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for language  
  
"talking"  
  
/thinking/  
  
+english+   
  
*flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/How could he? how could Yuki forget its my birthday?/ a young pink haired genki  
  
singer thought, while walking to his best friends house. Yuki had kicked him   
  
out again after he'd ask him repeatedly what day it was. He'd only asked like   
  
40 times in the last hour. But he'd been so excited about today. Two weeks ago   
  
Yuki said he wouldn't forget and they'd do something special but so far nadda,   
  
zip, zero Yuki/ Shuichi time.  
  
"Damnitt, why can't he for once put me before his books, hmm? Why not once? God   
  
his laptop gets more love from Yuki then I do." Shuichi felt the tears start  
  
gathering at the back of his eyes. Then they slid down his cheeks. Furiously   
  
he scrubbed them away.   
  
/No I won't cry over him. Not again. Never again. If Yuki wants to be a basta  
  
rd thats fine. I'll just go. He doesn't need me and it'll be good for him, to not  
  
be disturbed by a stupid baka anymore./ Shuichi's thougths were quickly going down   
  
hill. He went from blaming Yuki to blaming himself and in this mood he's very self-  
  
destructive. So instead of heading to Hiro's to complain and cry about Yuki as he   
  
always did, Shindou Shuichi went to the park where he'd first met the person who  
  
gave joy as well as pain to his life.  
  
He stood at the railing by the bench "they" always sat on and he remembered  
  
every hurtful, hateful word Yuki had said to him.  
  
/baka, stupid, immature, crybaby, bad singer, talentless/ those words taunted him.   
  
Repeating over and over in his head. It reminded him of another time Yuki forgot   
  
something important and Shuichi had come here.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"You baka!! Get off, I have work to do. Go bug someone else, anyone else. Can't   
  
you see I'm busy!" Yuki yelled while pushing his young lover off his lap and onto   
  
the hardwood floor with a "thump".   
  
"Wahhh but Yuki you promised. Please just for a few hours"  
  
No, Shuichi, I can't go out tonight. I have a deadline to meet in just a few days   
  
and i'm almost done. Besides whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until I'm done"  
  
he said picking up a cigerette and lighting it. He knew Shu hated it when he smoked,   
  
but he figured that way he'd leave. He didn't know what made today special for his   
  
lover but for the last hour he'd been telling him it was time to go. Where he had   
  
no idea.  
  
"But, but Yuki you promised you wouldn't forget and that we'd....."  
  
"We'd what? What is so damn important Shu, that it can't wait three days? hmmm?" he said  
  
giving Shuichi his best death stare. "I'm sure nothing a baka like you has planned   
  
would be worth my while anyways. I'm still wondering why I'm letting you stay here?  
  
Do you know?" He said expecting Shuichi to start crying or possibly leave.  
  
/I know i'm being harsh Shu-chan but i gotta finish this, then i'll take you wherever   
  
you want/  
  
"No, Yuki I don't know why you keep me around. I don't know why i stay either. Guess   
  
I'm machosistic or something" Shuichi muttered hanging his head so Yuki couldn't see his   
  
silent tears. "Guess I'll just ummm, go then cause yah....." his speech ended there as  
  
a sob tore through him. he turned and ran towards the door, and out into the cold   
  
winter night without any kind of coat or warmth. Not that he'd feel it, he was  
  
already to numb.  
  
"Jeez Shu don't be like.... Shu? Shu? Shuichi?" /damn kid/ Yuki said as he heaved himself  
  
out of his computer chair and went to look for his baka of a lover. He looked in the   
  
living room, but Shuichi wasn't on the couch.   
  
/Baka better not be in my bed, getting it wet or there'll be hell to pay/ But no   
  
Shu wasn't there either. Thats when the blonde novelist noticed Shuichi shoes were gone.   
  
/Great, now i have to go out in the snow and the cold and find him. I wonder what  
  
was so bloody important to him that we go out tonight./ Yuki decided to   
  
look at the calender for clues. There the date was circled in bright pink.   
  
"Japanese Winter Fair and Festival" /ohhhhhh shit. I'd promised Shu i'd take him. DAMNITT!!!!!!!!!/   
  
He grabbed his coat and Shuichi's and tore out the door. I know exactly where he's going.   
  
I hope!  
  
  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
"You stupid baka. You knew Yuki would forget and you had to keep pressing him. Now   
  
you'll never get to go with him. Now you'll have to sleep on the couch if he lets   
  
you in at all" Shuichi yelling at himself earning him stares from other park goers.   
  
/opps hehe, be a little quieter there Shu/ He plopped down onto the bench.   
  
/ Maybe i should just go away forever. Be so much better for everyone/ People started   
  
leaving the park to seek warmer shelter, and soon Shu was the only one left. He shivered  
  
but barely felt it he was so deep in thought. He eyed the high railing with curiousity.  
  
/maybe if i jumped someone would be sad? maybe but probably not cause then Bad Luck   
  
would get Ryuichi as a lead singer and Suguru would be Hiro's new best friend   
  
and Yuki.... Yuki could be with who ever he wanted and not get annoyed or angry./   
  
Shu could see it all in his head, everyone laughing and getting along now that   
  
the "nuisance" was gone. He got up and walked over to the railing. It was a long   
  
way down. He put one leg over than the other. He was about to let go of the railing   
  
when he was jerked back and pulled over the railing.   
  
"What are you doing? Lemme go right now" he hollered squirming this way and that   
  
trying to get loose.  
  
"What am I doing? What the fuck were you doing? What were you thinking Shu?" Yuki   
  
demanded as Shuichi relaxed in his grip realising who it was.  
  
"I'm making you happy. I'm leaving like you keep telling me to" he said emotionlessly.  
  
"God, you really are a baka" he said putting up a finger to stop Shu from saying   
  
anything "I didn't mean it Shu, I never do."  
  
"Then why Yuki, why? Why do you keep hurting me and destroying me when you   
  
don't mean it?" Shuichi choked out. He lookied at Yuki with tear filled violet eyes.  
  
I don't know Shu I don't know" the blonde said wrapping Shuichi in a tight embrace.  
  
"But lets go home and talk this out ok?"  
  
"Ok" Shuichi nodded.  
  
************************************************end flashback****************************  
  
/but i don't think Yuki'll come after me this time I really did piss him off this time.  
  
Its getting cold I should go back now/ So shuichi turned to head home, but something  
  
caught his eye. There was Yuki standing not ten feet away with a small wrapped   
  
present in his hand.  
  
"Here, you forgot you're present he said throwing it at Shuichi. He caught it  
  
and stared at it while Yuki turned and started to walk away. He stopped.  
  
"You're supposed to open it Shu, not stare at it." He said coldly.  
  
"Hai, Hai. I will. Sorry Yuki." Shuichi tore into the paper and inside was a   
  
dark blue ring box. Inside was a gold promise ring with "Aishiteru" written on it.   
  
Shuichi felt his heart melt as he stared reverently at it.  
  
"Can I..." he cleared his throat "Can I put it on?" he asked unsure of what to do.  
  
"That's why i gave it to you, it should fit your ring finger. Go ahead put it on.  
  
Oh and Shu-chan?"  
  
"Yah Yuki?" he whispered awed that Yuki, his Yuki had called him Shu-chan.  
  
"I do love you" with that he turned away and walked home.  
  
"I love you too, always and forever Yuki." he said as he slipped the ring onto his  
  
finger. It fit perfectly as did evreything Yuki gave him.   
  
"Hey, wait for me. YUUUUUuuuuuuuKKKKKIIIIIIiiiii!!!!. Waiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt!!"   
  
And so Shu-chan took off after his lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So wadda ya think? kinda a angst/romance but w/e I know Yuki was a little OC but   
  
hey best i can. R&R people. Please? *has a Chibi Shu begging* 


End file.
